Sir Daniel Fortesque
|gender = Male |icon = |age = Mid-thirties (~36) (at death) ~ 136 in MediEvil, Resurrection ~ 636 in MediEvil 2 |born = (715 originally) |death = 1286 (747 originally) |resurrection = 1386 (847 originally) April 21, 1886 |voice = Jason Wilson in MediEvil, Resurrection Marc Silk in MediEvil 2 Stéphane Cornicard in |appearances = MediEvil series, Everybody's Golf 2, PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale|aka = Dan Sir Fortesque Dannikins (by Zarok) Forty-Darling (by Zarok) Target Face (by the other heroes) Jawless Arrow Magnet (by Woden the Mighty) Fortisskay/Forteskwee (by Bloodmonath Skull Cleaver) The Zero of Gallowmere (by Gargoyles) }} is the main protagonist of ''MediEvil'', appearing as the main protagonist in all the games in the series up to date. He was voiced by Jason Wilson in MediEvil and MediEvil: Resurrection , by Marc Silk in MediEvil 2 , and most recently by Stéphane Cornicard in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Story Background For years, Dan had regaled the nobles of Gallowmere with tales of slain dragons and vanquished legions. The King was so impressed that he made Dan a knight and appointed him head of the Royal Battalion. Of course, it was just an honorary post - Gallowmere had not seen any war in many centuries - but the King liked stories, and Daniel was an excellent storyteller. But then, in 1286 the evil sorcerer Zarok returned from years in exile. Embittered and filled with wrath, he threatened to unleash an army of demons that he built using the "darkest of magic". The King was in desperate need of a hero and he knew exactly who he wanted. Daniel was dragged from his bed and thrust at the front of King's army to face the undead horde. The battle commenced and within seconds Dan fell to the ground, struck in the eye with the very first arrow fired. His wound was fatal and the army was left to continue the fight without him. Embarrassed by Dan's poor show, and realising the people needed to feel safe, King Peregrin declared that Sir Daniel Fortesque had died in mortal combat, seconds after slaying the sinister wizard. A hero's tomb was erected to Dan, the history books inscribed with tales of his valour. However, because Dan was not truly a hero, he could never go to the Hall of Heroes, becoming a laughing stock among them. ''MediEvil / MediEvil: Resurrection In 1386, Zarok returns again. Using a spell within an ancient book of black magic, he makes the dead rise from their graves to form a legion of unholy warriors. Unfortunately for him, he also unwittingly awakens Sir Dan. Daniel is able to retain his free will, which makes him the only one who can stop Zarok. Awakened from his "eternal rest", Daniel reluctantly embarks on a quest to destroy Zarok once and for all. He travels through Gallowmere, aided by the heroes of the past and inhabitants of the land, collecting chalices and fighting Zarok's minions, until he eventually reaches Zarok's Lair. After a great battle, from which Dan emerges victorious, Zarok releases a powerful spell that causes the lair to collapse. Zarok is killed in the process, but Dan manages to escape. Daniel then returns to his crypt and later joins the heroes in the Hall of Heroes. (if all the Chalices are collected in ''MediEvil.) ''MediEvil 2 In 1886, 500 years after the events of ''MediEvil, a man seeking world domination finds the spellbook and raises the dead as Zarok did many centuries ago. Dan is awakened again, this time in an old museum located in Kensington, London. Winston, a helpful ghost, explains the situation to Dan and leads him to his summoner, Professor Hamilton Kift. The professor tasks Daniel with finding out who's behind the spell and collecting magical energy to help in fighting the crisis. While looking for clues, Dan manages to free an Egyptian princess by the name of Kiya from her tomb, who he falls in love with. They manage to identify the villain as Lord Palethorn, an ambitious industrialist. After realizing that he needs the final pages of the spellbook to obtain full control over his monsters, they decide to find them before Palethorn does. Dan journeys through London, fighting monsters, collecting chalices and even traveling through time. He eventually corners Palethorn in Cathedral Spires, where the fiend manages to obtain all of the spellbook pages and summons a demon to kill Dan. Thankfully, Daniel manages to defeat the demon. In his last attempt to defeat Dan, Palethorn activates a time bomb which causes the entire area to explode. Dan manages to survive, however. His fate depends on the amount of chalices the player collected throughout the game: *If the player doesn't collect all the chalices, Dan and Kiya return to Kiya's tomb along with the Professor. After saying goodbye to the Professor, they enter her grave and die together. *If the player collects all the chalices, the Time Machine appears before Dan, Kiya and the professor. Dan and Kiya hop onto the time machine and use it to travel through time. They end up in Zarok's Lair. They are soon confronted by Palethorn in a monstrous form similar to the one Zarok took in the final battle of MediEvil. Abilities Being undead, Daniel has a few unique abilities, some of which are gained over time. *He can remove his left arm and use it as a weapon, although it is not very effective. *In MediEvil, he gains the Daring Dash ability by defeating the Guardians of the Graveyard. He has it at the beginning of the second game and the remake. *During MediEvil 2, he gains the ability to remove his skull after a bird pulls it off from his neck. After defeating the Iron Slugger, he can even put it on top of hands that wander around to form a Dan-hand. *Aside from these abilities, Daniel exhibits great agility during the ending of MediEvil, where he performs four backflips in succession. *He also has a lot of stamina, as evidenced by him carrying a hammer and various large swords. *He seems to be fairly intelligent as shown in MediEvil: Resurrection, where he gets a seagull to fill in as his parrot by luring it with a fish, when he attempted to replace a piece of the Anubis Stone with a pumpkin, and in a removed FMV for MediEvil, he uses Morten to get inside the Asylum. Appearance Daniel is a skeleton without a left eye and lower jaw, with his upper jaw having misshapen and crooked teeth. His eye colour varies from game, ranging from gray, to black, to gold (as seen in Playstation All Stars), to (as seen in the MediEvil PS4 trailer) blue. He is rarely shown alive, with a helmet always obscuring his face (aside from his eyes, which are either gold or grey coloured), but the history books describe him having a square jaw, steely gaze and a thick shock of hair, as black as ravens' wings. In MediEvil: Resurrection's stained glass opening, he is shown with blond/brown hair instead, and with pale skin and crooked teeth not unlike the ones his skull has. He is usually wearing silver/grey armour with gold hints, a red and gold doublet and brown leather gloves (only in the second game). Throughout the games, Daniel sports multiple outfits and armours. MediEvil= DanME1.png|Daniel in MediEvil, without the helmet. Dan_withhelmet.png|Daniel in MediEvil, with helmet.|link=Helmet DragonArmor.png|Daniel wearing the Dragon Armour.|link=Dragon Armour |-| MediEvil 2= Daniel2.png|Daniel in MediEvil 2. DanHand.png|Daniel in the form of a Dan hand.|link=Dan-hand Dankenstein.png|Daniel as Dankenstein. Victorian.png|Daniel wearing a victorian dinner suit.|link=Dinner Suit MullockDan.png|Daniel disguised as the Mullock King.|link=King's Garb GoldenArmor.png|Dan wearing the Super Armour.|link=Super Armour |-| MediEvil: Resurrection= DanRes.png|Daniel in MediEvil: Resurrection. DanPirate.png|Dan dressed up as a Pirate. DragonArmourResurrection.png|Daniel wearing the Dragon Armour.|link=Dragon Armour Personality Daniel is a very cowardly knight, but despite this, he is a very loyal fighter. He seems to have a sarcastic sense of humour and holds very little patience to some, but he is rather respectful as per the knight's code. Though he is often reluctant to be a hero, he usually finds a bit of courage and ends up saving the day, and will willingly help those in need. He is annoyed by Al-Zalam and Zarok, though in the former they end up becoming close friends. Daniel is also shown to be chivalrous, as he is a knight, and caring towards those he loves, especially towards Kiya and is especially saddened by her death, to the point he can't go on to defeat Palethorn and has to travel back in time to rescue her from Jack the Ripper. He also can be rather cocky sometimes and dislikes being told he is a coward and a faker, as shown when the gargoyles, the Heroes (particularly Woden the Mighty) or Al-Zalam berate him. He is quick to spot sarcasm and dislikes being reminded of his failure. Non-''MediEvil'' appearances ''Everybody's Golf 2 Sir Dan appears as one of the three unlockable "guest characters" in 'Hot Shots Golf 2. In order to unlock him, the player must beat him in versus mode. STATS: *Power: A *Control: C *Impact: D *Spin: D Sir_Dan.png Dananan.png ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Sir Daniel appears as a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. CHARACTER INFO: A coward whose celebration as a hero was unearned, Sir Dan has been given a chance to redeem himself, proving in combat he is worthy of his knighthood. He fights on behalf of his beloved homeland, Gallowmere, his oath to protect her intact despite her citizens’ somewhat waning interest in gallantry. MOVE LIST: *Hero Sword Thrust - Forward *Hero Sword upper cut - Up *Magic Sword Spin - Down *Hero Sword Slam - (Air) *Hero Sword Air Thrust - Forward (Air) *Hero Sword Air Cut - Up (Air) *Magic Sword Air Spin - Down (Air) *Battle Axe-a-rang - *Charge! - Forward *Magic Bow - Up *Hammer Smash - Down *Air Battle Axe-a-rang - (Air) *Aerial Charge! Charge - Forward (Air) *Aerial Magic Bow - Up (Air) *Aerial Hammer Smash - Down (Air) *Golden Shield - *Green Hand - Forward *Drumstick Toss - Up *Dragon Potion - Down *Golden Shield - (Air) *Green Hand Toss - Forward (Air) *Drumstick Air Toss - Up (Air) *Aerial Dragon Potion - Down (Air) *Item Pickup *The Rake - Right Analog Stick Forward *The Punt - Right Analog Stick Up *The Stomp - Right Analog Stick Down *Lighting Bolt - (Level 1) *Golden Chalice - (Level 2) *Anubis Stone - (Level 3) *Block *Evade + Left Analog Stick }} ARCADE MODE: 'INTRO' 1.png|Ah, Sir Daniel Fortesque. Having somehow defeated Zarok and banished his dark minions from Gallowmere... 2.png|...he has taken his...improbable...place in the Hall of Heroes. 3.png|But after centuries of revelry and mirth, word has come that a new threat gathers in distant lands. 4.png|Zarok, again? Could the evil wizard somehow have returned once more? 5.png|No, come on. That is ridiculous. But whatever caused these creatures to gather together, a true hero is needed to defeat them. 6.png|Unfortunately, all we have at the moment is a skeletal knight of dubious courage. 6.png|But bravery and folly are often confused, and so is Sir Daniel... 6.png|who sets forth, ready to meet the challenges ahead of him head on, if not exactly jaw on. 'OUTRO' 1E.png|Sir Daniel has once again successfully defeated those he set out to fight, a result not...wholly unexpected. 2E.png|The Kingdom of Gallowmere is safe once again... though was it really ever threatened? 2E.png|Nevertheless, Fortesque regains his well-deserved place in the Hall of Heroes. 3E.png|And while he hopes this will be the last time he is called back to duty... 4E.png|Deep in his... gallant heart, he knows this will not be his last adventure. VICTORY MUSIC: 'HERO OF GALLOWMERE' 'THE KING'S CHAMPION' COSTUMES: PSASBR_KnightArmour.png|Knight Armour PSASBR_GoldenArmour.png|Golden Armour PSASBR_DragonArmour.png|Dragon Armour RELATED TROPHY: Quotes ''MediEvil'' *'Imanzi': "Dan, Dan, Dan. Tell me, what's a warrior queen got to do to meet someone like you?" *'Sir Dan': "Huh.. what..me?" *'Imanzi': "Don't be shy, baby - I've seen you giving me the eye. You may be weak and feeble like all men, but I like you, Daniel." *'Sir Dan': "Oh no..." *'Imanzi': "Oh, I love a man who doesn't talk back! I think if you return I may take you for my husband." *'Sir Dan': "Gulp!" *'Dirk': "Aalreet Dan man, how ya doing?" *'Sir Dan': "Not too good!" *'Dirk': "Now then, have ya got yourself a magic sword?" *'Sir Dan': "No I do not!" *'Dirk': "What? Daniel, man, y'cannat go into battle against an army of undead without a magic sword... Here take mine, you'll never have to sharpen another blade or my name's not Dirk Steadfast. It's not enough just to have a magic shield, you know, no matter what that soft, thickie Sturnguard says." *'Sir Dan': "Great!" ''MediEvil 2'' *'Professor': "Ah, well done, Winston, I see you managed to find him after all. Fortesque, pleased to meet you, I should imagine that you are a little nonplussed, as to what exactly is going on, eh??" *'Sir Dan': "Uh... Uh..." *'Professor': "Well, allow me to introduce myself. Professor Hamilton-Kift, Magician, Inventor, and Master of the Occult at your service. If you're wondering what you're doing once again walking the earth, it appears that someone has got their hands on the legendary Zarok spell book." *'Sir Dan': "Zarok... Ugh... No..." *'Professor': "Well, we won that round, quite literally, didn't we? But we're not out of the woods just yet. In fact, at this very moment, I'm picking up two areas of extreme psychic disturbance. One in Whitechapel, the other... It's like nothing I've ever seen... It's a pity you can't be in two places at once Dan." *'Kiya': "Professor, let me go." *'Sir Dan': "No, no, it's too dangerous." Gallery MediEvil= - Renders= posimag3.jpg|Daniel in a MediEvil render. GlassDemon.jpg|Daniel fighting the stained glass demon. Medievil 5.jpg|Another shot of Dan from MediEvil. Livelli_1.jpg|Daniel about to face Zarok. Morten.png|Dan and Morten being chased by the Jabberwocky. DanCloseup.png|Up close and personal. MortenSkullTall.png Medievil 4.gif|Game on! Personaggi 2.jpg|Daniel in MediEvil. Personaggi 3.jpg|Daniel in MediEvil. 2 Sir_Daniel_Fortesque_Rendered_Version_1.png|A render of Dan. Sir_Daniel_Fortesque_Rendered_Version_2.png - }} |-| MediEvil 2= - Renders= SirDanME2_Render.png|A render of Dan from MediEvil 2. SirDanGuide3.png|Render from the official guide. DanHand.jpg|Dan as Dan-hand. Ripper.jpg|Another render of Dan. DanSkull.jpg|Daniel's head from MediEvil 2. VictorianTrain.png|Daniel, the train and Palethorn. }}|-|Resurrection= - Renders= image1.jpg|Dan as depicted on the Resurrection website. USBox.jpg|Daniel in the sleeping village. DanPowerPose.jpg|Daniel in Resurrection. FromGround.jpg|Daniel facing off the undead. PointOfSale.jpg|Daniel fighting off zombies. Image12.jpg|Daniel sitting on a throne. }}|-|Everybody's Golf 2= |-|PSASBR= - Screenshots= AnubisStoneAll-Stars.PNG|Dan's Level 3 Super Move. }} Trivia * He has a grandmother, but he has only mentioned her in his journal. ** According to the same journal, his family also suffers from seasickness/aquaphobia, he gets sinusitis very easily (though this might be a joke), he used to skip school, his grandmother made pumpkin pie (and took hip baths), and his favourite food is pumpkins. * Dan wears a helmet in the Japanese version, the reason being that skeletons are considered bad spirits in Japan. * He is the only undead hero in the Hall of Heroes. * Despite not being able to drink, he can somehow eat the Roast Chicken. * His speech sounds less muffled in MediEvil 2. ** Strangely, however, his screams are audible as seen on some of the FMVs. ** He is also heard going "ahh" when he replenishes his health in a health fountain. * It is revealed in MediEvil: Resurrection that Dan has ophidiophobia (fear of snakes), which Zarok takes advantage of before turning into a large serpent. * His muffled speech was achieved by having Jason Wilson reading lines through his teeth and with his head in a bucket. See also * Sir Daniel Fortesque mod for Don't Starve. References External links * Sir Daniel Fortesque at the Heroes Wiki. * Sir Daniel Fortesque at the FBO Wiki. es:Sir Daniel Fortesque hu:Sir Daniel Fortesque it:Sir Daniel Fortesque Category:Characters Category:MediEvil characters Category:MediEvil 2 characters Category:MediEvil: Resurrection characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Undead Characters